Bleed For A Smile
by BloodxFirexWater
Summary: Songfic: Walk Away From The Sun by Seether. His song hits her right in the heart, and he doesn't even know it. Season 1 Zutara. Slightly dark I guess.


**A/N: My first songfic. Avatar: The Last Airbender (c) Mike and Bryan, "Walk Away From The Sun" (c) Seether. I really should write something happy for once. Hm, maybe next time.**

* * *

><p><em>Walk away from the sun, come slowly undone<br>I can see in your eyes, I've already won  
>I could bleed for a smile, I could cry for some fun<br>Walk away from the sun, and tell everyone_

The words dripped off his tounge like acid, hitting her right in the heart. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like he was singing the song just for her. Like he was mocking her, telling her that he won the fight. He was her enemy, but she was intrigued by his melody.

_There's so much left in the air  
>So much to tell from a stare<br>There's so much left to defend  
>But I am no fun<em>

She wasn't spying on him. She had been walking around aimlessly in the woods for quite a while, trying to gather food for the group. She merely found him by accident. He was sitting on the ground, against a tree with an acoustic guitar in his hands. And when he had begun to sing, she felt herself unable to retreat from her spot behind the bushes.

_So turn away from the ones, who hurt everyone  
>I can tell by your smile, you're coming undone<br>I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
>Walk away from the sun and kill everyone<em>

He wore a sad smirk on his face, and Katara was somewhat confused. Who in the world would mess with the prince of the Fire Nation? His nation was winning the war, so why bother getting into any more trouble than you already were? She breifly wondered what he'd look like all coverd in blood. _His _blood.

_So tiny dancer beware, we're medicated and scared  
>This smile is so hard to wear, but I have no gun<em>

Again, she felt his words were aimed at her. Zuko never struck her as the type of person to be scared of, well, anything. He seemed so fearless and brave, never backing down from a challange or a fight. Her ignorance was bliss though. She had no idea of his past, the things his father put him through.

_So turn away from the ones who hurt everyone  
>I can tell by your smile you're coming undone<br>I could bleed for a smile; could die for a gun  
>Walk away from the sun<em>

He felt it-the pain. The pain of never being good enough. He had never been good enough for his father. His little sister was always the golden child, the one everyone adored and fawned over. He thought that maybe if he bled for his country, his _father_, than he'd recieve a loving smile.

_And you're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>You're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>You're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>And you're fading with every day...whoa_

The Fire Nation prince clenched his eyes shut at the memory of the water-tribe girl. She was always on the run, and because of _him._ He was the reason she was struggling. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, barley even to himself. But he had fallen in love with her in the process of trying to capture her friend.

_There's so much left in the air  
>So much to tell from your stare<br>There's so much left to defend  
>But I am no fun<em>

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her his exact reason for trying to capture the Avatar. Maybe then she would understand the cruel reality that was his life. Every time they exchanged a look with each other, weather it'd be a hateful glare or a smug smile, he'd always see the same look in her eyes. She was compassionate, no matter what she did.

_And you're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>You're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>You're fading with every day  
>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me)<br>And you're fading with every day...whoa_

She watched him die a little every time they escaped. She watched the hope slowly drain from his amber eyes, taking the very life out of him. It scared her, to think that he might be dead the next time she saw him. She wouldn't tell anyone, for fear of the consequenses, but she was in love with him. It scared her and exilirated her at the same time. The thought of his mouth on hers, his limbs entangled with hers...the fantasy's grew more and more lustful every night.

_Walk away from the sun  
>(Fading with everyday)<br>(You could've been the next one, should've been enough for me) (x4)_

As the lyrics slowly faded, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It was funny, how he could inflict pain onto her without him even knowing it. The young waterbender stood up, and brushed the debris off her clothes. She smiled to herself as she made her way back the way she had come. As she walked back to the campsite, she softly hummed the melody of the prince's song.


End file.
